Fused World: A Zelda crossover
by Guy Silverberg
Summary: Co-authored by Souldragon12 What happens when two legend hunters and the hylian heroes meet in a new world to stop team Rocket? Find out here!
1. Chapter 1

Fused world: a Zelda crossover

Guy: I own only Legend hunter Carter and Victor, My Co-author and good buddy Souldragon 12 owns Ivy, Cassy and Neri. Right Soul?

Soul: Damn right! XD So lets Go!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Carter's perspective

Hi all you people out there, the names Carter and I'm a legendary hunter. For those of you without a clue what I'm yakking about, a legendary hunter is a pokemon trainer who specializes in finding, catching, and studying those special pokemon called legends! Anyway some personal info, I'm a handsome, tall, red eyed, gray haired and humble 15 year old. I also have this weird birthmark on my left hand, my friend calls it the Goron symbol. usually wear a black and gray shirt with the pokeball symbol on it, a white fedora, and jeans with red shoes, yeah I suck at dressing myself with fashion, but I'm a dude, whaddya expect?

I was born on Cinnabar island along with my good friend and partner Ivy. She's a hardcore eevee trainer, and off the record, a pretty hot babe! (Never tell her I said that!) She has white hair with a sea-green streak (Snow white, unlike my cool, natural gray; on an odd note she also has red eyes...) , she wears capri shorts, and she also has this tattoo she said she saw in a dream, she calls it the Kokori symbol . Anyway she also has this white, old ocarina she has strapped on her belt with her pokeballs. When we turned both turned ten, we left with dreams of being celbrities, and it completely worked!

We've been able to catch a few legends (Four apiece, but we keep them in our PC's) and win a few Pokemon leagues, but those morons named Team Rocket (we call them the Dorkets) keep trying to hunt us, we've even gone toe to toe with their boss Giovanni, and boy he doesn't play around either, so bottom line is unless we wanna see his goons, we stay out of the limelight, mostly.

So today we were hunting Raikou near Celstic town, (that dude can really run when he needs to! he even left Johto...) but he gave us the slip, then there were a bunch of explosions and we thought somebody was trying to harm him, so we ran there and now Ivy and I are in some weird woods that aren't even on the map.

"Yo Ivy, check out that weird light!" I said to her, there was this flash coming from a clearing to the east, and I said it might be our yellow friend.

"Yeah, lets go over, and this time let me talk to him first."

"Okay, I guess that'd work too."

I also forgot to mention Ivy can speak to pokemon and understand them. It was when we were 8. I was near the pond skipping and I accidentally threw a rock at an Ursaring, and it was about to attack me when she spoke to it in this weird voice.

It sounded human, but not entirely.

Anyway, the Ursaring understood and ran off.

According to Ivy, she had been doing it for years and I was the first person she ever told.

As we got to the yellow light we saw a bunch of old ruins with symbols and pictures on them, some had picture of what looked like masks and old cities.

Then we saw this ampitheater looking place, the light was definately coming from over there.

"Should we check it out?" I asked, getting a goofy grin on my face.

I always did that when we were about to enter someplace we've never been.

And as always, we run into trouble

"Yeah, but lets be careful." Ivy responded, rolling her bright red eyes.

Once we entered we noticed this noise and it sounded like a pokemon, Ivy then looked down and saw a white eevee, it had three yellow triangle marks on it's forehead and obviously it was wild.

She bent down at the little eevee's level, then she spoke to it, using a gentle, soothing tone.

_**"Hello little eeve, what's your name?"**_

"Eevee evee" it said.

**_"Neri huh, well I'm Ivy and this knuckle head over here is Carter, nice to meet you." _**At this time I resisted the violent urge to noogie her.

At this point Neri got close to Ivy, then me, after that she sniffed a few times and smiled.

"Eevee ee, eevee eve."

_**"We're looking for Raikou, have you seen him?"**_

Then we heard a telepathic female voice, it sounded soothing, like a gentle breeze against water.

_"My brother is no longer here humans, he was taken along with this young Eevee's family." _

There was a whoosh and we turned around to see Suicune!

She stood there right in front of us, looking very graceful.

"Your brother?" I asked, puzzled.

Suicune nodded her head and spoke to us in telepthapy again.

_"Yes, young humans. My brother is the embodiment of thunder, Raikou. He was taken by some sinister looking humans dressed in black, along with tribe of special white Pokemon."_

"White Pokemon?" Ivy asked.

Suicune nodded once more. _"Yes. The little Eevee that you see here is one of them. They have a very special abilitiy known as the Dimensional Crossing. As it's name implies, the Dimensional Crossing allows Pokemon and humans to cross into other worlds or, bind them into one. My two Brothers and I were asked by Dialga, Master of Time, and Palika, Mistress of Space to watch over the tribe until the Leader of the Origin Sages appeared." _

Ivy and I exchaged confused glaces. I looked at the marking on my left hand, which glowed.

Ivy looked down at hers too. Then she asked, "Who is the leader of the Origin Sages?"

Suicune fixed her ferice red eyes on Ivy before answering.

Okay, now I'm not the type of guy who does suspence and staring contests. But I decided to keep my mouth shut and wait for Suicune's answer.

Finally she spoke, but keeping her eyes fixed on Ivy, she said, _"Ivy, have you ever wondered where your abilities to understand Pokemon come from?"_

"Well, I guess you can say that....." Ivy said, suddenly becoming stiff.

Weird, Ivy's never been afraid before. Never, not in all the time I've known her, which goes back to when we were both in diapers.

_"I shall tell you, as that is my job. Ivy, of Cinnabar Island, Pokemon Champion of the Johto Leauge, you are more imporant than you think you are....Both of you, but Ivy it is _you_ Neri has been waiting for. You are the Leader of the three Origin Sages."_

Whoa, I didn't see that coming.

(Quicknote:Carter and Ivy have both participated in the Pokèmon League Challenges. Carter is the current Kanto Champ and previous Hoenn Champ; Ivy is the current Sinnoh and Johto Champ)

I don't know what was more surprising, the fact that Ivy was a sage, or the fact that she was the leader of a group of sages.

"Hey Ms. Suicune, what about me?" I asked, but a few seconds later I wished I didn't because Suicune looked like she was dissapointed, but she seemed to sigh and responded.

_"From the look of the mark on your body, it seems you are the Origin Sage of Strength. This would make you an honorary leader to a species called Gorons, and you have a kinship with most fire and fighting types, while you aren't as powerful as Ivy, whose powers might even surpass Lord Ho-Oh's, you should also be able to inspire others with your determination and have powers even Ivy might never attain."_

Ivy and I both froze for a second, she said _Goron_, and I was sure that it was just a word Ivy made up, but I put the thought aside for the time being.

Suicune then turned to Ivy and spoke again.

_"When the time comes, you both can also transform into Pokèmon, Ivy will initially take my form and from there learn to take others, wheras I am unsure of the extent of Carter's power in this regard. At any rate, you both carry much responsibility, for I need you to protect Neri, and the fused world."_

"Why? Is team rocket causing trouble there?" Ivy asked, she seemed a bit angry, probably she'd remembered that Neri's family was stolen.

_"Yes, they have long set up base there since capturing the Dimensional Tribe and Raikou. My eldest brother Entei just recently got permission from Lord Ho-oh to go and try to stop them, but I believe he needs help. From you, the last Sages, and the Champions of Hyrule!"_ Suicune said.

There was another whoosing sound, followed by a gust of wind, that made me cover my eyes.

When the gust stopped, I uncovered them. Suicune had gone. A gentle breeze had started to play with my gray hair.

Ivy bent down and picked up the little white Eevee. She murmered something to Neri, then turned to me.

"So.....now what? I vote that we look for Team Rocket's Base and go kick some ass." she said, getting a firey look in her bright red eyes.

I scratched my head. "I agree with you, but how are we going to find thier base? If this world has really been bound together with our world then our map is usless." I said.

Ivy looked around, and then went to a nearby tree. "Carter, I know this place.....I've been here countless of times in my dreams......I think, we're somewhere between the Kokiri Forest and Eterna Woods."

"Whatever you say. So any ideas of where Team Dorkets base is?" I asked, getting a mischevous grin on my face.

"Well, whadda ya know? Two kids and an Eevee right here in the woods!" Said an adult male's voice.

"_Eee ve eee_," Neri suddenly whailed, cuddling up in Ivy's arms.

"What'd she say?" I asked, getting one of my Pokeballs ready.

Ivy did the same, "She said, 'It's them. The humans who took my mommy and daddy.' "

Sure enough a group of shady looking grown ups wearing black jump-suites and white gloves and boots along with a red '_R' _the chest came out of the bushes.

"Damn it. Can't we ever get away from these crooks?!" Ivy cursed, angrily.

"Ivy wait....They might have an Admin with them." I reminded her.

"Feh, these kids are sharp." said an Adult females voice. I hate it when I'm right.

A lady, wearing a black dress the stopped at her knees, white gloves and boots, along with the red _'R'_ on her chest came out. She was tall, had blonde hair, blue eyes, and was wearing knockoff makeup.

We were totally surrounded. "Well, well, well, if it isn't Cassy. Still wearing that cheap makeup I see." Ivy smriked at the woman.

The woman got an angry look on her face. "Hey I know you! Your those brats that freed that Lugia we caputred back on the Whirl Islands in Johto!"

"So nice of you to remember us. Ever get that raise? Or did your boss take that Houndour of yours?" Ivy said smirking even more, I supressed the strong urge to laugh as did Neri. During the battle in question I fought a few grunts with Luke, my first Pokemon and at the time a Riolu while Ivy pretty much owned Cassy in 5 seconds.

Cassy turned even more red. "I don't know why the boss wants you, but I'll wipe that cheap smirk off your face!"

"Be my guest! Lilly! Front and center!" Ivy shouted throwing a Pokeball. There was a flash of blue fire and out popped a Leafeon.

"You wanna dance? Then let's. Houndoom! Get out here and teach this little Eevee lover a lesson in pain!" Cassy said, throwing out her Pokeball also.

There was no fire for this one, just a white flash of light. When it faded there in front of Cassy was a Houndoom, a large dog like Pokemon. The horns were short on it so I knew that it was a female.

"Carter, you take Neri and get of here, I'll deal with the Dorkets." Ivy said, handing me Neri.

**_"Neri, go on with Carter. He'll get you to safety."_** Ivy said, using that weird human like voice.

_"Eevee ee vee."_ Neri said, jumping into my arms.

Ivy nodd her head. Then turned back to Cassy.

"Hey Ivy, don't break any speed records on this match!" I joked.

I lingered a little longer then, clutching Neri tight in my arms, I ran out of the clearing.

****************************************

_Kokiri-Eterna Woods, Fused Demention_

_Ivy's P.O.V_

I felt my the marking on my left wrist tingle slightly as my battle with Rocket Admin Cassy began.

I knew her from the Whirl Islands back in the Johto Region. I used to give the Rockets trouble back then. I even freed a Luigia that they had captuered to use for evil purposes.

My trusted Leafeon Lilly was at a disadvantage because the Houndom was a Fire-Type and Lilly was a Grass-Type.

But that didn't worry me at all. Cassy is an idiot anyways. She'll be easy. "Alright Lilly! Let's show them what we're made of! Start off by using Grass Whistle!"

Lilly sat down and sang a relaxing melody, which put Houndoom to sleep. And everyone knows a sleeping Pokemon is a sitting Farfetch'd in battle.

"Oh you think your so smart don't you? We'll see about that! Houndoom return! Get out there, Glameow!" Cassy yelled, returning Houndoom into her Pokeball and sent out Glameow.

"Well, it's your turn. Let's see if you can beat the Johto and Sinnoh Champion." I said, grinning. This pissed Cassy off even more.

"Glameow use supersonic and confound that Leafeon!" Cassy shouted. Glameow opened her mouth a released a ear splitting noise.

It hit Lilly dead in her ears, which were very senitive to loud noises. She wound up getting confused, which ment to she could end up hurting herself trying to attack.

"Oh Lilly! Come on back!" I said, returning her quickly in to her white Pokeball. I threw a red and white one this time. There was a flash of Pink bubbles.

"IceBreaker! I'm counting on you!" I said to my Emploeon. There was a loud laugh from across the way.

"Oh, so young, so stupid. I think this has gone on long enough." Cassy said, smriking and pressing a red button.

All of a sudden, both me and IceBreaker were caught up in a net. "Hey what's the big idea? Let me out!" I shouted struggling.

"Sorry sweetie, but the Boss said to capture you and haul you into base. I'm following orders. Don't know what he wants with a child like you though..." Cassy said, giving me a smug smile.

Of course! That battle was no more than a trap! I'm so retarded. I should've ran when I had the chance.

Cassy turned to her posse. "Let's get back to Base! We've gotten our adjective!"

Two of the Male Rocket Grunts lifted up the net that held me and IceBreaker and carried us off toward the northern exit of the forest, toward thier base.

What have I done?

********************

_Somewhere far off _

_Carter's P.O.V_

I felt my marking on my left wrist tingle slightly.

Neri was in my arms, shaking. I ran through the forest, not knowing where to go.

I hope Ivy was okay dealing with Team Dorkets on her own.

"_Eeeee veee,"_ Neri whimpered.

I had no idea what she said. But it sounded sad and forlorn. Like something bad happened.

My thoughts turned to Ivy all of a sudden. I wonder if she was in trouble?

I couldn't turn back now. I had to find a safe place to hide.

I ran a little ferther on untill I came to a wierd chruch-like building.

There were a couple of kids hanging around the outside of it.

I didn't know if I should make myself known or stay hidden.

Neri suddenly jumped out of my grasp and ran up to the kids.

"Neri! Come back!" I shouted running after her.

One of the kids, a boy, probaly around my age, wearing a green tunic, bent down and petted Neri, I also noted that he had a sword and brown shield.

"Oh hey, she's back!" he said, as Neri began purring.

"Neri!" I said, finally catching up to her.

The boy looked from me to Neri. Then smiled.

"Oh you know Neri? Cool! I'm Link. This is my...friend Zelda." Link said, pointing to a girl around my age as well, wearing a pink dress.

"Hello." she said.

"I'm Carter. I'm the Kanto Champion. So you guys know Neri?" I said, introducing myself.

Link nodded his head. "I don't know what Kanto is but yeah, we know her, she lead us here from our world, but we thought she went into hiding after those shady looking guys in black came."

I was about to ask if they were from around here but then I noticed they said something...was it 'Shady'?...Oh no! I forgot about Ivy!

"I'm looking for their base do you know where is it?" I asked.

Zelda nodded. "Yeah, it's on Death Mountian. We'll take you there."

And so we set off.

*****************************

_Team Rockets' Base, Death-Coronet Mountian_

_Ivy's P.O.V_

I was taken into a large room where they put a weird silver anklet on me.

Then IceBreaker and I were thrown into some kind of cell.

Those goons had enogh nerve to even truss me up! Boy was I mad.

_"Empole Empol...."_ Icebreaker sighed.

He basicly said that I screwed up.

**_"Yeah, well at least your not the one tied up."_** I told him.

I been in here for only a few hours, yet I felt really strange and sick.

I wanted to go to sleep but I had to stay up.

Suddenly, my cell door opened.

IceBreaker jumped out protectivly in front of me.

"Heheh, how cute. " said, a really familar male's voice.

Oh no....I looked up into none other than the Dorkets Boss, Giavonni

The snob started laughing and it really ticked me off.

"Well I see our modified Pokerus drug is taking effect, you can thank the boys down in R&D, of course we lost a few rare Eevee's on the expirament, but thank Mew for that Raikou!"

"You heartless bastard!" I yelled "Icebreaker use Ice beam!" Before my empoleon could even move a red nidoking rushed in from nowhere and Mega punched him, it was almost an instant KO, Giovanni had a brief look of shock but he regained composure when Icebreaker went down I practically used every curse word I had on him too.

"Well Victor, that was quite timely." Giovanni said to a guy who walked out from the shadows. He had on a pair of dorky shades and obviously dyed purple hair, He was probably an admin in his late 20's and was a little shorter than his boss, this was the first time I ever saw the dude.

"It was a pleasure sir, Maxus and I enjoy showing other Pokemon how weak they are." He said in a cold voice while his moronic Nidoking said Icebreaker was a joke.

"This coming from a coward who uses sneak attacks!" I said, Victor turned around but Giovanni stopped him.

"Victor, why don't you and Maxus go and visit one of those new cities? We have along road ahead of us if we want to dominate this new land."

"O-of course sir." So Victor bowed and motioned for Maxus to follow, his pokemon obeyed but said in pokespeak as it turned away

_"See ya later girlie, oh and you too Ivy"_ then it laughed at its own moronic insult.

* * *

So end chapter 1, Expect for Link and Zelda to make a debut as trainers,the sages and Gym leaders will make an appearance, and don't think we forgot about people in the world.

Note: This Link and Zelda are from OOT, some time after Majora's mask, so that's why Navi's absent.

Guy:Review!

Soul: And don't flame!

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

_Pewter-Kakario Village, Fused Demention_

_Carter's P.O.V_

It'd been an hour since the four of us had started running and we were pretty close to the Mountain.

We had just stopped at a nearby town, the sign on it read "Pewter Kakario, town of mountains."

For a moment I paused, this place was obviously based on Pewter city, but this mountain where the Rocket base was Mt. Coronet.

Either this world included all of the regions, or somebody did a crappy job on their geography, or maybe both!

We continued to walk awhile and I noticed the towns people.

They mostly looked like regular folks, but their ears were pointed like Link and Zelda's, not to mention the clothes that half of them wore looked like they were from the middle ages.

I also saw this big brown humanoid creature and a fishman, there was no way those guys were Pokèmon!

I also saw a lot of nearby Trainers fighting, they would've been classified as Hikers or Firebreathers because they mostly had rock, ground, and fire types.

"Wow, so Gorons and Zoras still exist here, I wonder if there are Deku Scrubs some where." Link said.

"We'll find out later, but we need to get ready to find team Rocket!" I said.

"Hey aren't those them!" Zelda said, pointing towards the town square.

I looked and saw a bunch of grunts traveling the town with their illegal Pokèradars, then I saw Cassy, the most airheaded Admin of team Rocket bark out orders.

"Hurry up you slackers, Giovanni'll have your asses if that Entei's not with us when we get back."

My first instinct was to head out and humiliate Cassy, again!

But I knew getting back to Ivy was more important.

I looked behind me to motion Neri, Link, and Zelda to follow me around them, but when I looked Neri and Link were gone.

"Hey! Where are they?!!?"

"Fighting umm... Team Pocket was it?" Zelda said.

I looked back at the square and saw Link scaring off half the Dorkets and some of their Pokèmon with his sword while Neri was practically destroying the square with her Shadow ball attack, which was unfocused.

I sighed, and got one of my Pokeballs ready, seeing as there was no way to sneak aroud the Dorkets now.

My marking on my left wrist started to tingle slightly, as I rushed into the chaos.

"Hey Cassy!" I called, catching her attention.

Cassy turned to face me.

"Ack! Another brat? Fine, I'll just have to teach you boys a lesson! Houndoom! Front and center!" She yelled tossing out her Pokeball.

Houndoom came out and grolwed at me threaningly. I tossed out mine too.

"Okay! Luke I need you!" I as said, as my Lucario came out of his ball.

This was gonna be a hellva of a battle.

* * *

_Team Rockets' Base, Death-Coronet Mountian_

_Ivy's P.O.V_

I struggled friutlessly against the rope that were binding me.

IceBreaker was still weak from being caught by surprise by Victor's Nidoking.

I was still in my cell, waiting for who the hell knows what. Giavonni wouldn't tell me what he wanted me for or why he captured me.

The Pokeus drug was dulling my sences. I could hardly stay awake, let alone think clearly.

So this is what it's like to feel high.

**_"Hey Icebreaker, can you move?"_** I asked him, after he managed to stand on his feet.

He nodded. I sighed. **_"Good, I'm glad your safe. Do you think you can slice these ropes?"_**

_"I-I think so..."_ was the reply in Pokespeak.

I did my best to scoot up to him. "Try it. I know you can. Use Cut." I told him using my normal langauage.

IceBreaker hesitaed, then using his sharp blade like wings, he sliced through the rope, like a knife through warm butter.

I rubbed my hurting wrists. Then I took out the white Ocarina.

I put it to my lips and starting playing a special song my mother taught my to play on the Leaf-Whistle.

I couldn't remember the name of it though, but all I knew is that it healed the battle wounds of Pokemon listening to it's melody.

Icebreaker soon felt and looked a lot better. I stopped playing and put it back on my belt.

I told IceBreaker to break down the door of the cell, which was easy.

As I began to explore the Dorket base I had to sneak my way past a few grunts, the disease was still bothering me and I couldn't fight a bunch of grunts as I was.

It seemed Giovanni and his morons hadn't been able to set up any cameras yet.

After thirty minutes I got to a holding room where a few scientists were expiramenting, and I'd bet my Palkia that Neri's tribe was there.

I quickly called out Icebreaker and had him use Icebeam. In less than five seconds they were frozen in an iceberg, I was certain they'd be okay but they'd be frozen for a few hours.

As we went in I saw nearly 100 white eevee's in a forcefield cell of the 100 Eevee, I also saw white Espeon and Umbreon. I'm guessing they were the parents.

Some where crying and whimpering but most were standing strong.

When I got close to them I played my Ocarina and it seemed like they heard me.

Most of them stared at me but then I got a bad headache.

I felt like throwing up and the room spun like crazy.

I bet this is what its like when you have a hangover.

Then the tribe began chanting some strange things in Pokèspeak and I went unconscious.

---Carter POV, Pewter Kakario---

I had to admit, Link and Neri could really fight.

While Luke and I fought against Cassy and her Houndoom they had scared off most of the grunts.

"Hey Cassy, you ready to run off to Giovanni like your underlings?"

"Me get run off by brats and an Eevee? Hell no!"

"Well's that's to damn bad! Luke, show off your Aura Sphere!" I shouted.

Luke made a blue ball in his paws a chucked it at Houndoom.

It hit and Houndoom took a lot of damage.

"You little brat!" Cassy yelled.

"Houndoom! Overthea-!?" Cassy stopped in the middle of her command.

I wondered why, then it hit me. There was this huge roar coming from the back of the Village.

Then this huge shadow, jumped in between us. It didn't take me long to reconize who it was.

"Entei?" I shouted siad, awe struck.

The fire type then used Roar, which sent the Rockets packing and Link looked ready for a fight, Zelda stood near him, but Neri and I told him it was fine.

"Don't worry, he's on our side."

"You sure Carter?" Link asked, not showing a bit of fear.

"Positive!" I said then Entei used telepathy.

**_Humans, I thank you for driving off those fiends, had you and the young Eevee not intervened there was no telling what they would've done._**

"No problem, Suicune sent us to save Raikou and Neri's tribe."

**_Ah, so you are an Origin Sage and the heroes of Hyrule. I also thank you for caring for Neri, but I have a word of warning for the Hylian_**. Entei said, indicating Link.

Link jumped with a confused look.

_**Your actions showed true bravery, however it is both wrong and irresponsible for humans and pokemon to directly face one another, therefore I ask you to not fight while you are here, instead I ask you and your companion to catch pokemon and train them as this **_Sage_** does.**_

* * *

_Ivy's_ _P.O.V_

After a bit I woke up, feeling a bit better, but odd. When I tried to stand up I looked at my hands and noticed they were paws!

In total shock I looked for a reflective surface. I found one, it was the door to the lab. I took one look at my reflection and recoiled.

I was, no longer a human girl of 15, but instead, a snow white Suicune.

My mane however was sea-green as were the dimond shaped patterns on my body.

My Kokiri marking was located on my left paw.

_'How did this happen?' _I thought, both confused and worried.

Then Suicune's words echoed back to me.

"_When the times comes, you should both be able to transform into Pokemon, Ivy will take my form and learn to take others."_

Of course! This must be it! This must be my Origin Form!

I decided to try and walk and get accustomed to my new body when I heard a yell in pokespeak.

I tried to run over to the source when I tripped over one of my legs and fell.

As of right now my Origin Form sucks.

After a second I got up and walked carefully to the noise and saw Raikou in some kind of glass cage, he obviously was infected with the pokerus virus because he was on the ground breathing heavily despite not being injured.

I tried to run again and actually managed it. I was by the cage and trying to figure a way to break it when I thought of using a move.

I decided to try Icebeam, and I felt a coolness come from my mouth and connect with the cage, shattering it almost instantly.

My Origin Form officially kicks ass!

He fell out onto the floor as the cage sharttered.

I heard an alarm go off somewhere in the room after Raikou's prison was broken.

"_Oh sure, you put an alarm on the legends, but not set up secrutiy camras around the base....Dumbass_." I growled, well not growled, it came out as a rough bark.

I turned my attentionn back to Raikou and ignored the alarm, which was not easy to do, because it was giving me headache.

"_Are you alright_?" I asked him telepathicly as he got up. He looked at me for a split second, then attacked me using Thunder Wave.

I jumped back.

As I jumped back from Raikou's previous attack I managed to land somewhere where shattered glass hadn't fallen.

"_Hey Raikou, calm down I'm on your side!_" I mentally yelled to the yellow dog.

Raikou looked at me, dazed, and roared, almost outdoing the alarms.

"**_No...your not...my sister, not my ally, you....YOUR THE HUNTER!!! YOU AND THE BOY!!! YOUR WITH THESE FIENDS!!_**" he roared.

_~Aww crap, he's too drugged to even think straight, but how'd he recognize me?~_ I thought.

"_Raikou, just calm down, your being used by team Rocket_." The minute I said that, like twenty grunts and Giovanni showed up.

"HYUK HYUK HYUK!!! Hey boss, Raikou's free,-hic- and there's a Suicune with-hic- him!" a random grunt said, he was wobbling and was obviously drunk.

"I see that you simpleton! I was perplexed over how the girl escaped, but this Suicune must've helped her as well. That Pokèmon will make a great replacement, attack!"

After saying that each grunt and Givanni sent out their own Pokèmon.

There were way too many to fight, at least until I got better control of my Origin Form.

I got an idea though.

"_Hey Raikou, you dummy, you want me, then come get me_!"

After that I ran past most the Pokemon, and forutunately, (or unfortunately) Raikou was following!

I must admit though, running in my Origin Form was fun.

I was a lot faster too, my strides long and graceful.

I easily vualted the grunts and their weak Pokemon and ran towards the exit.

I checked behind me. Yep. Raikou was following, not to mention trying to fry me with Thunder Bolt!

I contiuned to run but found myself at a dead end. I turned around but Raikou had closed in on me.

'_Uh-oh. This doesn't look good....'_

*************

_Hyrule Field, Fused World_

_Carter's P.O.V_

It had been an hour since we had left Pewter-Kakario and we were in a field searching for Pokemon. So far Link was getting frustrated and Neri was resting on Zelda's head. I was about to tell the two of them to hurry up when I looked behind me and saw a Gallade, and from the looks of it, it was wild!

"Whoa! Carter what is that?" Zelda asked, obvisly awesturck but him.

"A Pokemon speics called Gallade. He looks wild, meaning no one owns him......"

"Oh cool I wan't to catch it!" Link yelled, you could see his eyes sparkle. He reached for his pokeballs and threw one. The speed and accuracy of the throw was impressive, unfortunately the Gallade smacked the ball back, it hit Link square in the nose too. Zelda, Neri and I didn't know to laugh or console our friend, but the Gallade made faces and taunted, obviously it was pretty arrogant! Link got mad and dashed over to me for a second.

"Carter lend me a Pokemon!" he demanded.

"No way, you don't even know how to command them!"

"C'mon, I'll be your best friend!" he stated, in a semi-joking manner.

"I have too many of those!" I said in a similar manner.

"Then let me use my sword!" he demanded.

"No, be smart about this, I mean you could find a way to outsmart such an annoying Pokemon!" I usually liked Gallades, but this one was ticking me off, he had begun to psychically throw rocks at us, just to be obnoxious, for a minnit I considered actually letting Link go wild.

Suddenly I heard a small cough it was Zelda. " If you don't mind, I wish to fight Gallade."

* * *

_Rocket Base_

_Ivy's P.O.V_

'_Aww, man! How'd I'd ever get into this mess?!'_ I asked myself, as Raikou closed in on me.

I could hear the grunts approuching fast too.

Raikou must've have heard them too, for he growled, **_"Count yourself lucky this time, but the next time we meet, you shall not escape me."_**

And with that he turned and bolted out of a nearby window. I looked dazed for a little, but then the sound of heavy boots thunding on the floor brought me back.

"_No regrets!_" I said, taking a deep breath then I jumped out also.

Bad idea, I didn't know I was jumping from a ten-story window!

I saw a ledge and landed right on my feet, sighing as I did so.

I looked up at where I'd had jumped and smiled. _"Haha! That's what you get for messin' with the Leader of the Origin Sages!"_

I jumped down again and landed flat on my face.

Ouch. Never gloat, trust me, karma gets you every time you do.

Now that I was free, I had to go and find Carter...Damn it can't that boy stay in one place?

Below me was a village. A familer Village.

It looked like Pewter and and this place from my dreams called Kakario fused into one.

"_Maybe Carter is down there. But..wait, what's this I'm feeling? ....I'll follow it and see where it takes me."_

* * *

_Carter's P.O.V_

"Zelda that was so awesome!" I said when Zelda had threw her Pokeball at Gallade, therefore catching him.

She smiled at me, happy to have her very first patner.

"Well it wasn't that awesome." She blushed.

Link was a little shell-shocked but never the less he put in his congrats too.

"_Eeee vee eee!" _Neri suddenly shouted, the fur on her collar standing up.

I looked up sending out Luke in case any of those Rocket doofuses showed.

But instead to my very surprise....a snow-white Suicune came into view.

Wait why do I feel like I know this Suicune?

_"Bout time I found you Carter!" _The Suicune said, _"You never make things easy do you?"_

It took a minute but I remembered who this pokemon was.

"Not when your around Ivy!" I said. Zelda and link exchanged shocked expressions.

" How'd you know it was her?" Link asked.

"When you've known this girl as long as I have, its hard not to notice her...originality!" I said

"_Oh be quiet, and what kept you three so long?"_

"A man at a place doin' a thing" Carter said smartly. " But seriously we had to get these two pokemon."

_"Well while you had fun I got chased by the Dorkets and Raikou, and now I think we better beat it before they try to find us."_

"Okay, but change back to normal first, we'll be easy targets if anybody sees you like that." I saw Ivy close her eyes and focus, Link, Neri, and Zelda were watching intently. Then there was a flash of light and she was back to normal


	3. Chapter 3

Carter's Perspective

Soon after Ivy had returned we decided to head back to P.K. city.

On the way the five of us heard rustling in the grass.

We also noticed the anklet on her and tried to pry it off, but we couldn't do it.

It didn't look like it was going off or anything weird, so we left it alone. Just then a rustling was heard.

"It sounds like there's a Pokemon." I pointed to the thicket.

"Should we check it out?" Link asked, looking excited for another encounter.

"Sure, I guess so." Ivy said

"Well, it's probably just a Pidgey." I said looking bored, but I was wrong, it was a fight between two wild pokemon, a Kirlia and a Growlithe.

"Hey that one looks kinda like Gallade!" Zelda said.

"Those are Growlithe and Kirlia, both are wild, I think.

"As soon as the words let my mouth, the kid's eyes lit up.

"Awright, Now's my chance!" Link exclaimed, he threw a pokeball expertly and sure enough it hit the Kirlia.

After a few shakes and a click, the Kirlia was his!

"Nice job Link!" Zelda cheered.

"Heh heh, it was nothing..." I think I saw Link blush, but I can't be sure...

Even though I had barely known Link for a few hours, I could already tell he had fighting spirit and plenty of courage.

He had potential alright, and I couldn't wait to challenge him once he was used to being a trainer!

"Now for Growlithe!" Link exclaimed. The injured fire type then growled, ready for combat!

"Go Kirlia!" Link said.

However, our little green companion was unaware that Ivy had already pokeballed the fire type in question.

"Whaat?"

"Well, I should have warned you, she's fast like that. I've been cheated out of more than one legendary that way." I told Link as I gave Ivy a glare, but she just winked playfully.

"Well excuuse me for being better at catching pokemon!" She said, tossing up the pokeball that held Growlithe and catching it.

"That's fine, since I'm the better trainer!" I said.

Ivy and I had battled a bunch of times, and usually we had tied somehow, but on our very last battle, I won with my Umbreon, Blues.

Ivy took the loss well, but whenever she tried to say that she was a better trainer than me I reminded her who came out on top.

"You think so?" She said challengingly.

I smiled, time for me to get another win!

"I know it, but your welcome to challenge me!" I said, holding out Flame's pokeball.

Just as we were about to go, Zelda stepped in.

"Sorry you two, but those team Dorket people are still after us, we can't battle right now."

Neri nodded to emphasize the princess' statement

"Yeah, your right... Let's postpone for now, okay Ivy?" I said.

I gotta admit Zelda's pretty smart for an 11-13 year old, or maybe she's wise.

Anyway Ivy just smirked.

"Until the Dorkets are finished." She said.

Eventually we were back in town and all was good, the only flaw was...

"When are we gonna eat?" Link asked.

His grumbling stomach had been going on for the past ten minutes.

"Soon, okay? If this town is remotely like the original, I know a place that serves some good food!"

That's when we heard a scream.

We all turned and saw a little girl being harassed by a Rocket Grunt.

"C'mon ya brat! Ya better hand over your pokemon now unless you wanna get roughed up!"

I noticed the girl was starting to cry. "No, my Dad gave me these pokemon! I'm not gonna!"

The grunt then lifted her up by the arm, I don't quite remember how, but before I got a chance to move, Link's Kirlia had already used Psychic on the grunt.

"Graah!" The grunt yelped, as he was telekinetically thrown into a wall.

Link looked at him with sheer anger in his eyes.

All of us were surprised.

Who knew the brave, semi-goofy kid that we just met could be so serious.

"If you want to live, you'll leave now!" He said.

His gaze fell on Kirlia, who nodded and thew the man once again.

He fell on his back and scrambled to his feet, before dashing away.

Link and his Kirlia looked at one another. His fierceness had faded, and he gave his Pokemon an encouraging smile.

I gotta admit, even I was scared of him for awhile there.

We all approached the girl and got a better look at her.

Her hair was auburn red, her eyes were blue and she wore a tan shirt and shorts.

Link seemed to be surprised when he saw her.

"Malon?" He exclaimed.

_Ivy's Perspective_

I noticed that when Link looked at this girl he looked like he was facing an old friend, the expression was unmistakable but I could tell that this girl was confused.

It seemed like she vaguely remembered Link, like he was a playmate from when they were infants and she hadn't seen him since.

I looked at Zelda and she looked a little jealous, then again I could be wrong.

"Sorry but I think you got my name wrong, I'm Mallie." she explained, focusing mainly on Link. "You are?"

"Link," he began before looking at us. "And these are my friends, Zelda, Ivy and Carter."

Mallie then nodded to each of us in turn, and then I noticed the two Pokeballs on her belt.

"Are you a Pokemon Trainer?" Carter asked, noticing the Pokeballs too.

Mallie nodded. "I just started a couple months ago, my Dad gave me some pokemon from our ranch."

"A ranch?" I asked. "Does that mean that your Dad's a Pokemon Breeder?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I guess you could say that, but he does more sleeping than breeding."

I laughed, this girl was funny, not to mention generous.

After her comment, she took out a Friend ball and called out the pokemon within.

When she did, a shiny, or special colored, Ponyta came out.

She was female and where the fur would've been a creamy white, it was actually chestnut brown, and her flaming mane was surprisingly white.

After she was called out, the Ponyta whinnied, and ran next to her trainer, it looke really sweet.

Apparently the two of them were real friends, I could see it in their eyes.

"This is Epona, she's my closest friend in the whole world." Mallie said, "She's real shy around others though, so be careful o-"

While Mallie was still talking, Epona started to walk off from her, which confused her and made her stop talking.

Pokemon do that sometimes, but not when their well trained or close to their trainers.

Obviously Epona was both, so I was surprised too.

Epona was approaching Link.

She whinnied happily and rubbed her head against him, like she knew him too.

What was with these two and Link?

"Epona, it's you...?" Link asked more than said.

Thanks to my handy ability, I was able to understand what she said_._

**_"You...I feel like I know you...like your my friend."_** she said, confused but emotional.

"There's only one way to tell...with your song." Link muttered as we watched him.

He then pulled out an Ocarina and began to play.

Both Mallie and Epona looked at Link, now even more bewildered, and yet, they were even more reassured.

"You played Epona's Song, the one my mom made up." Mallie said, with Epona by her side.

**_"This means that he is someone we really know, a true friend."_ **Epona said to her trainer.

Mallie seemed to understand.

"Hey Link?" Mallie asked to him.

"Yeah Malo- I mean Mallie?"

"Do you and your friends have someplace to go?"

Link looked at me. "Do we?"

I nevr really liked sticking around Pewter city in the first place, but now that it was part of Kakario village, I was even more lost.

I looked at Carter.

"Do we?" I asked, half joking.

"Actually we...Don't." Carter explained, shrugging. "I know, er knew, where to get food, challenge Gym Leaders, and see fossils, but not where a hotel was."

"Well, why don't you all stay with me?" Mallie offered, getting on Epona's back.

"We have four spare rooms at our place, and they're always open for friends."

Link was about to talk again when Zelda cut across him...Was it an accident?

"Well thanks Mallie, we really appreciate it." Zelda said sincerely, when Neri came to her side.

**_"Yeah! Thanks!"_ **Neri added.

She's gotten really close to Zelda lately, but not Carter or Link_._

I wonder if she only hangs out with other girls.

Mallie looked less than happy when they spoke though, but she didn't look like she was angry. "Any time." she said smiling.

So we walked on the way to Mallie's ranch. It was too bad I didn't have Gruffen, my old Giratina with me. He loved walking, believe it or not.

He and Carter used to always get into it.

They argue with one another for almost any reason, but I could tell they were really friends.

Sorta like that old show with the Pikachu and Delcatty_, 'Sam and Perry'._

I used to think it was because of the way Carter kept the legendaries that he caught_._

But I'm off topic. Anyways, we finally made it to the ranch.

There all sorts of Pokemon, including Mareep, Torchick, Taurus, Rapidash, Ponyta, and Milktank.

A tall guy with a moustache wearing white overalls and a green shrit walked up to us, he carried a bucket in one hand and a pitchfork in the other. He had a very mean expression on his face.

"Miss Mallie your back from your errands from the city all aready?" he asked.

She nodded "Yup. Mr. Ingor, these are my friends: Carter Ivy Zelda, and Link!"

Mr. Ingor grunted and muttered. "Hmph...Just what this ranch needs, more kids..."

Before we could say anything Epona whinnied and nudged me with her snout. I turned to look at her.

**_"Your a special human aren't you?" _**

I was silent, causing Carter to look at me. "Ivy what's the matter?"

"Nothing." I said, petting Epona.

_**"Yes. I am. I can understand you. Are you an old friend of Link's?"** _I asked getting looks from everyone including Mallie.

"Ivy, can you understand Pokemon?" Zelda asked.

I nodded and picked up Neri who purred. "Yes, I can understand Pokemon. It's an ability that runs in my family..." I said.

**_"That is a very precious gift, but yes I am, or at least the 'other' of one." _**Epona said. _**"I feel like I know him, but faintly."**_

Mallie only looked at me, like she was amazed. "Wow, I definately need to tell my dad about ths! Mr. Ingor, where's my dad?" Mallie asked.

"Tallos is napping...again." he said, turning around. "You'll find him in the barn, sleeping."

"Alright thanks!" Mallie said, before looking at Link. "Follow me you guys!"

And so we followed her.


	4. Chapter 4

The place was a pretty rundown looking old barn. The roof was made from an ugly rusted metal and the wood looked old. Overall it was a ramshackle barn. I was suprised that the thing was still standing.

"What's this is where you keep your Pokemon?" I asked Mallie, judging by the looks on Link, Carter, Neri and Zelda's faces, they were having similar thoughts.

"Oh no, we've left this old place alone. All the Pokemon sleep in the newer barns, but my Dad naps here sometimes. It's also where we keep our tools. Let's go in and I'll ask him if you guys can stay."

However just before we even entered the shabby looking barn, we heard a couple of Ponyta neighing in fright.

We turned to see a huge Glaceon the size of a Purugly harrassing them. He was wearing a weird looking necklace.

"What is that?" I heard Link ask as he eyed the Eeveelution like it was some type of monster.

"I think it's a Glaceon...but why is it so big?" Carter asked turning to look at me.

Mallie turned to the commotion and then sighed. "Oh not again..."

"You know that thing?" Carter asked in amazement, I couldn't blame the knucklehead.

She nodded. "Yeah, that's a Mareep herding Glaceon, Mr. Freezie. He used to be really nice but well..."

I snorted at the name, it was just that silly. "Mr. Freezie?"

"Daddy named him as a boy. Anyways, he was my Dad's first Pokemon and he was really good at hearding our Mareep." Mallie explained, staring at the giantic Eeveelution.

"But why is he so mean? Did your Dad abandon him?" Carter asked.

Some Pokemon can turn bad when being abonded by their human partners. After a while, they could even take an ill attiude towards humans. I know because my own Glaceon, Bella, was tortured by Team Rocket when she was a young Eevee. Me and Carter rescued her, but she trusted humans little by then. But know after a few years, she's one of my closest partners.

Mallie, however shook her head. "No. You see, Mr. Freezie went through this odd growth spurt last week after eating some new Pokemon food that Dad bought. But the weird thing is, before that Freeze used to be really nice and friendly toward the Pokemon and the People...Now..." She looked miserable.

"Well I'd say he needs an attitude adjustment...Wouldn't you say so Blazer?" I asked as I threw a Pokeball into the air.

There was a flash of light and my very first Eevee and my first partner, very large Flareon nearly about the size of that Glaceon. He gave a yawn and shook his fur out.

**_"Hi Ivy...Oh my Zapdos, it's a blue Purugly!"_** Blazer cried in shock. Aside from other Pokemon, I was the only one who heard Blazer's shocked remark.

I bent down, (Zelda gave a shocked gasp and exclaimed, "Oh my Goddesses! It's really pretty!" Blazer blushed deep red at this.) and said, **_"Blazer, that's one of your cousins!"_**

Blazer looked shocked again, before saying, **_"OH MY MEW! THAT IS A FREAKING HUGE GLACEON! HOW CAN BELLA AND I BE RELATED TO _THAT_ THING?" _**

I glared at him for swearing...only I could be allowed to swear like that!

**_"Oh, sorry Ivy, but Mr...?"_**

**_"Mr. Freezie." _**he replied. He sounded like a bored old man to me.

**_"Mr. Freezie, what have you been eating?"_**

**_"Well, I don't have much time to tell rude children such as yourselves, but my owner recently purchased the most delectable treats...They're called General Rockitt's Space Crunchies."_**

**_"General Rockitt's Space Crunchies?"_** I asked him, the name reeked of the Lunar-tics...and the Dorkets.

_**"Yes, I must say they are my new favorites, but I don't want this insufferable livestock taking my food!"**_ he spat, he was giving the Ponyta a pretty fierce glare. _**"They even come with special prizes."**_

**_"If food does that to you, then I won't eat a bite!"_** Blazer replied. Mr. Freeze was glaring at him now.

**_"Blazer, shut up before you get us into a fight!"_** I hissed, I didn't feel like having my Pokemon kick this poor tubby Glaceon's butt.

Just then, I heard someone yawn loudly before asking in a hokey country accent. "What in tarnation is this racket?"

We turned around to see a balding man in blue overalls and a red shirt, yawning lazily and scratching his head. He stumbled over to Mr. Freeze and began to pet him. "Hey Freezie. You look to be in high spirits today."

_**"Thank you Master**_." Mr. Freeze said happily. It was as if he had forgotten that we existed.

Switching back to human speech I went to the man. "Excuse me sir, are you Mr. Tallos?"

"Yes I am. A real pleasure to meet you darlin'." He said extending a hand. "Welcome to Moo Lon Ranch, famous for the quality Miltank milk and our extra strong Pokemon."

"Extra strong?" Carter asked curiously. "So I take it you bred them to be like that."

"Not by m'self. Y'see I handle the Miltanks mostly as well as Freeze over here, my assistant Annie handles Torchic and all their evolutions, real popular with those Fire-specialist trainers. Lastly Mallie handles the Ponyta, her late mother used to do it, but my little girl seems to have picked up the knack for it." As he said this Mallie hugged him. It was sweet to see them so happy.

"Hey! What about Mr. Ingor?" Mallie asked.

"Oh yeah, without him we'd be sunk. Why he handles our finances, I trust the man like he was my own brother." Tallos laughed eartily, petting Freeze and holding Mallie. As lazy as he may have been he looked like the model family man.

"Well Mr. Talon it looks like you really care about this place. Like at home..." Link told him before he began to trail off. Was there something he wasn't telling us?

"Er...That's Tallos son, but anyway I do. So what brings y'all here?"

"Well it was me Dad. These guys saved me from a bad guy in a black costume and I wanted to thank them by letting them pend the night here." Mallie said, rejoining us.

"Izzat true?"

"Well, it was mostly Link and his Kirlia." Zelda said, making said kid blush.

"Really? Well thanks alot son...Say would you like to marry Mallie as part of the thanks."

We all stopped for a minute, except for Link who blushed even more. Mallie looked like she was caught between being happy or embarrassed, and Neri looked to Zelda, who appeared kind of mad. A second later Link began to reply

"W-well...I uh..."

"Haw haw, just kiddin'! You two are a little young for that, but play your cards right and I might really make the offer in a decade or so...If Mallies okay with it."

"Dad! You still haven't said if they could stay or not."

"Oh, well of course they can." Tallos laughed, "Well are y'all interested in taking a tour around the ranch?"

"Yeah!"

"Totallly!"

"Uh-huh!"

"Sure!"

And so we went off.

_Carter's Perspective._

About an hour and a half later we had just finished the tour. It was pretty cool, but it would've been better if Tallos didn't fall asleep every five minutes. Was it me or did that dude have narcolepsy or something? Maybe he was part Snorlax.

Luckily Mallie was there to wake him up and we were able to keep trucking. We managed to see the barn where the Miltank were. They were actually pretty cute Pokemon, not as cute as my Miltank, Milzy, though. Neri seemed to like them and Ivy said something. For some reason she laughed afterwards and snickered when she looked at Tallos. She wouldn't tell me why though.

Next we went to meet Annie, she was a nice enough girl with fire red hair. She seemed to have alot of pet Torchics and a Blaziken for battle. While we were there she found out that one of her newly hatched Torchics were lost and Zelda found it under a desk.

"Oh thank you young lady." Annie said as she cuddled the infant Pokemon. "You returned my sweet lil' Firefluff to me."

"Oh it's nothing really..." the princess said gently.

"Here, let me repay you with this...It's an extra special egg of my brother's Blaziken Cojii had. I only give eggs to nice people like you, and Grogan would definitely approve."

"Why thank you! Hey Link, look it's a blue egg." the princess said holding it out. It must've been shiny...I've only seen ten shiny Pokemon in my life, including Neri.

"Y-yeah cute...Can we leave? Cuccos scare me." he stammered as more Torchic approached him. Those guys must really scare him.

"But these are Torchic Link." Mallie said lifting up another one, he backed away from her quickly.

"Exactly, although the name cucco sounds cute. Anywho the torchic won't attack-"

"Unless they're provoked?" Link guessed quickly.

"Right." Annie said, when she saw Tallos sleeping again. "Mr. Tallos, wake up!"

"Huh? Wazzat?" he began as he arose from a makeshift bed of hay he must've made. Mr. Freezie was sleeping right by him. "Oh...Musta fell asleep. Anyway thanks Annie, now we'll be going to the corral to see the Ponyta."

"Alright. I'll see you all later!" Annie said bidding farewell. We all said our byes, and Link was even the first one out the room.

As we left Mallie called out Epona again, and once again she began to ride her towards the corral.

"C'mon you guys I want to show you the other Ponyta. None of them is as good as Epona, but they're still awesome."

"Yeah! Ho- I mean Ponyta are something I can definitely handle!" Link cheered running up ahead, for some reason Neri even jumped down from Zelda's shoulder and followed him. That kid has energy to burn alright. He Mallie, Epona and Neri were out of sight when that Ingor dude showed up again. This time he looked like he had was tired though.

"Tallos! Those weird black wearing thugs from the news are on their way here and they want to take over the ranch.

"What?" Tallos cried out turning as red as his shirt. "C'mon then Freezie, kids, we're gonna show these jerks what happens when they mess with my little girl!"

"Yeah!" I cried out. This time we were gonna make these guys sorry they even came to this weird nation.

We all ran out to the front of the ranch and looked around but saw nothing except a ton of grass. It was a total lush wasteland with like two or three trees. Mr. Freezie was behind us with Ingor.

"Uh Ingor, there's no one out here." I said facing him, when an electrical net fell on all of us except for Freezie and Ingor. It paralyzed us entirely, a moment later A purple haired Dorket member and Cassie appeared near Ingor and Freezie who both looked smug.

"Actually there are a few idiot captives." the man said before looking at Ingor. "Good work, as agreed the ranch will be yours once we're done here."

"Good! Now I, the ingenious Ingor, shall become a sucessful business man, as I always was destined to be."

At that moment I realized two things. The first was that Ingor was an treacherous egotist, and secondly that I hated the Dorkets even more than before.


End file.
